


No pain like a broken heart

by Drakaina_amore64



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Astrid Hofferson Whump, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakaina_amore64/pseuds/Drakaina_amore64
Summary: Like any young warrior, Astrid Hofferson had experienced her fair share of physical injuries. Always afraid of being seen as weak, she had been able to train her mind to withstand even the highest levels of pain to avoid shedding any tears. After all, it’s only fun if you get a scar out of it. Emotional injuries on the other hand was something she hadn’t had much experience with, and her mind was a jumbled mess as it tried to deal with the unfamiliar pain.{Riders of Berk} takes place during Heather Report Part 1 & 2
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Heather, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Thud

The axe hit the tree for what could’ve been the hundredth time that day and Astrid went to retrieve it, ignoring the pain in her shoulders and upper back as her mind was too busy focusing on the pain in her heart instead. She knew what this pain was, had briefly felt something similar as she watched Hiccup fall into the roaring flames after the battle with the Queen and thought he had died. It was the pain of one’s heart breaking. Ironically, the cause of this current pain was also centred around Hiccup and this time it was not brief. If anything, it was growing more and more painful by the day. 

It had started a few days ago when she had watched him fly past her and Stormfly on Toothless with her behind him, arms wrapped around him as she squealed in delight. Heather her name was, and she had Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins wrapped around her little finger. Astrid saw right through her little act and unlike the others, she didn’t trust her one bit. Heather’s unusual interest in the book of dragons and Astrid’s dragon Stormfly further fuelled her distrust in the girl and even though she had voiced her concerns, Hiccup had dismissed them and basically thought she was overreacting. That was what hurt the most. The fact he had taken Heather’s side over hers had felt worse than any physical pain she had ever endured. 

Astrid hated to admit it, but she was jealous. There was no doubt about it, given the way her heart would clench and the wave of anger she felt when she saw Heather loop her arm around his while they were walking to the arena. Astrid would never admit it to anyone even though the others already seemed to think she was. She was a warrior, not some pining maiden. And that made her even angrier to think someone could make her feel such an emotion. She had told him that his brain was under siege before stomping away, trying to contain the rage she felt alongside the pain in her heart. 

She braced herself again and threw the axe into the already battered tree before sighing and going to get it again. Normally embedding her axe into things would help soothe her out of control emotions but so far it was having no effect. She slumped down the tree to sit on the mossy, forest floor and rested her head on the trunk, looking into the darkening sky above. Her heart gave a small twinge and she blinked as the tears attempted to escape but she held them back.  _ No, Astrid Hofferson doesn’t cry _ , she told herself. 

She realised it was getting late and near dinner time, so she had no choice but to head back to join everyone in the Meade hall. She dragged herself to her feet, deciding to stop by home to drop off her axe and wash the sweat off her face before heading there. 

By the time she got to the Meade hall everyone was already seated in their usual spots. Hiccup, the gang and her were already sitting at their table and they hadn’t noticed her yet. They were all laughing at something Tuffnut was saying and she slowly began to make her way over when Heather rested her head on Hiccup’s shoulder and put her hand over his while in hysterics. Astrid stood frozen on the spot, heart protesting at the slight pain the sight brought, and she immediately changed direction and went to sit with her parents at the opposite end of the hall instead. 

“Astrid!” Hiccup called out and out of the corner of her eye she saw that he was standing, one hand raised trying to get her attention. She bit her lip and pretended not to hear, picking at her bread as a distraction. He slowly dropped his hand and exchanged confused glances with the rest of the group who had also turned around to look at her. 

“Everything alright there, lass?” her mother asked, glancing over at the other teens and then back at her gloomy daughter. Astrid nodded and gave her a small smile. She could tell her mother wasn’t convinced though, especially when she squeezed her hand. She appreciated the gesture and went back to picking at her dinner, ignoring the sounds of laughter coming from the other teen’s table. 

She managed to quickly slip through the crowd before the others and head home to where Stormfly was waiting in her pen. “Hey girl,” she murmured, and the dragon squawked in response, affectionately nudging Astrid with her large head. Astrid gave her a scratch before getting her some chicken. She had been so absorbed in the task that she hadn’t even noticed Hiccup sneak up behind her. 

“So, this is where you went?” he said, making her jump and almost reach for the small dagger in her boot. He was alone and it seemed that Heather was with the other teens over by Snotlout’s hut. She quickly averted his gaze as her heart gave another twinge and busied herself with Stormfly’s saddle. When she didn’t respond, he came closer causing her to turn away and pretend to check something in the back of the small barn. 

“Astrid?” he questioned and there was a slight tone of concern in his voice. She hummed to acknowledge him but didn’t exactly want to start up a conversation. “Are you ok? You didn’t sit with us at dinner.” 

She sighed and turned to face him, willing her heart to spare her this once so she could at least meet his eyes. As soon as her blue eyes settled on his concerned green ones, she felt her heart clench painfully. “I’m fine, I just needed to discuss something with my mom,” she replied, flatly. She could tell he didn’t really believe her, but he didn’t press further. They stood in awkward silence for a moment and Astrid was almost considering getting on Stormfly to fly away to escape. Just then her mother came around the corner and poked her head into the barn.

“Ah there you are Astrid, I need your hand with something inside,” she said and then turned to Hiccup, “Sorry lad, no flights tonight.” Hiccup looked disappointed but nodded as he turned to leave, giving Astrid one last glance. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning at the arena OK, the other dragon riders and I were thinking we should do some flight training, Heather’s going-” 

“Sorry, but I have to help my dad on the boat tomorrow morning,” Astrid quickly interrupted, giving him her best fake apologetic look as she followed her mom inside before he had the chance to stammer out an answer. She knew it was childish of her but the thought of having to watch Heather fawn over him with her fake act while knowing that he had taken her side over hers was something that Astrid wouldn’t be able to handle. 

“Alright lass, out with it. What’s going on?” her mother asked, turning to face her with hands on hips. Astrid froze as her mother gave her that searching look and before she could find the words to say, a choking noise came out and the tears she had been holding in for the last few days erupted all at once, causing her body to shake with heaving sobs. Her mother then pulled her into a tight embrace, gently stroking her hair while murmuring comforting words as Astrid attempted to control the onslaught of tears. 

When the tears finally stopped, Astrid pulled back and wiped her eyes, feeling ashamed of her emotional display. “I’m ok mom I just-“.

“I know lass, I think I know what’s going on. Just let me tell you something, isolating yourself is not going to do yourself any good you hear.” 

Astrid nodded and sniffled, she knew she was right. “I feel weak when I cry. Like I’m some little girl,” she said, bitterly. Her mom gave a small chuckle and hugged her again. 

“Oh sweetheart, even the strongest warriors still cry sometimes. Crying is how your heart speaks, when your lips can’t explain the pain you feel,” her mom said, planting a kiss on her head. “Now why don’t you go freshen up for bed, you have training tomorrow.” 

Astrid thanked her and went upstairs to her room. Fatigue finally making itself known from a day of axe throwing. As she laid in bed, she vowed to not let the pain in her heart consume her. She would train her mind to regulate this pain as it would with any physical injuries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights remain with Dreamworks, I'm just having fun :).

The next morning, Astrid went down to saddle up Stormfly for the mornings training session only to find that the Deadly Nadder was not in her barn. “Stormfly?” Astrid called out, looking around frantically. Then it clicked. Heather had been taking an interest in Stormfly so the dragon would allow her to get close enough for her to steal her. “No, no no!” Astrid shouted, punching the barn wall and stomped up to the Chief’s hut a few yards away. 

She threw the door open to find Hiccup and the Chief searching around the room as though looking for something and she instantly knew what it would be. “They’re gone! Little miss innocent stole my dragon!” she yelled, causing both men to jump. Hiccup looked alarmed for a second before realisation finally hit him. 

“I don’t believe it,” he said to himself as Astrid began to pace angrily. “Come on, let’s go get the others,” he finally said, calling out to Toothless. They left the hut quickly to head to the arena where the other teens were already waiting. 

“Heather’s gone, she’s taken the book of dragons and Stormfly,” Hiccup told them. Astrid was too angry to say anything to any of them. She was angry at herself for allowing Heather to even get close enough to steal her dragon, angry at the others for not having her back and most of all, she was angry at Hiccup for not believing her in the first place. 

Hiccup seemed to notice her anger and became wary when he turned to face her. “Astrid about- .“

“Save it Hiccup, apologise after you help me get my dragon back,” she snapped, climbing onto Toothless’s saddle. Fishlegs exchanged a worried glance with Hiccup who sighed and took his place on Toothless as well. 

Snotlout jumped on Hookfang kissing each of his biceps. “Let’s go Hookfang, Snotlout Oi Oi Oi.” The Monstrous Nightmare roared, flapping his wings as he took to the sky with Meatlug and Fishlegs following behind them.

“You must be feeling like an idiot H, trusting a pretty face and letting her in on all the dragon secrets,” Tuffnutt said, shaking his head in mock disappointment. 

Ruffnutt snorted,“Yeah, that’s what happens when your brain is under siege.” The twins both laughed and took off after Snotlout and Fishlegs leaving Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless remaining on the ground. 

Hiccup looked back at her and she kept her gaze up at the sky, watching the others grow smaller and smaller, not wanting to meet his eyes. The pain in her heart was constricting and making it difficult for her to focus especially when the rest of her was silently raging. She was gripping the sides of the saddle, refusing to hold on to him - to show any kind of dependence on him after he had thrown it back in her face days before. 

“Astrid, I know you’re angry with me right now and you have every right to be, but you need to hold on tight OK…I don’t want you falling off especially with Toothless’s new harness rod.” Astrid hesitated but then put her hands on his shoulders gripping them tightly. Toothless took off, quickly catching up to the rest of the dragons within seconds. Astrid knew riding with him, and Hiccup was the smartest choice, especially as he was the fastest dragon out of all them. 

The group flew for what seemed like hours before they spotted Stormfly and Heather in the distance. Hiccup and Toothless speed up leaving the others trailing behind and Heather turned to see them approaching. “Hiccup we need to cut her off!” Astrid yelled over the whistling wind as they sped closer. 

“I’m trying,” Hiccup grumbled back, urging Toothless faster. Astrid stood up, using his upper back to balance herself as she prepared to jump. Stormfly was under them now, bucking and squawking with Heather holding on for dear life. Astrid jumped, hearing Hiccup gasp as she left Toothless’s back. She managed to land on Stormfly’s back, but Heather was already expecting her and pushed her backwards. Astrid lost her balance briefly but managed to right herself before she could fall into the crashing waves below by grabbing onto Heather’s tunic. 

She fought with Heather over control of Stormfly, but had to admit that she was stronger than she looked. “How does it feel knowing the boy you really like chose a stranger over you?” Heather taunted as she attempted to choke Astrid. Astrid gasped, managing to pull Heather’s hands off her throat so she could breathe freely. The anger from hearing those words gave Astrid a new wave of strength and she shoved backwards causing Heather to fall from Stormfly’s back along with the Book of Dragon’s. 

Heather was caught by Snotlout but Hiccup failed to get the Book of Dragons, getting burnt in the process. It was too late; Alvin and the outcasts had the book and their jeering shouts followed the group as they retreated. Hiccup had a defeated look on his face, covering the small patch of burnt flesh on his shoulder gingerly with his opposite hand. Astrid turned to look at him and their eyes met for a second, she gave him a sad smile and turned away while the others groaned in disappointment when they learnt he hadn’t got the book.  _ If only you had listened to me in the first place _ , Astrid thought bitterly. 

The first thing they did when they got back to Berk was lock Heather up in the cells. Ignoring her protests and attempts at apologising. Thanks to her, their enemies had the book that contained all the secrets about dragons. Astrid left the others to deal with her, she needed some air and space to think. Hiccup was already outside, leaning against a boulder as he twiddled with his fingers. Astrid considered walking away, but she turned to face him instead, the dejected look in his face made her want to at least see if he was all right. 

She didn’t say anything to him, just leant against the boulder as well and waited. He turned his head slightly and she felt his gaze on her though her face was mostly hidden by her bangs. “Astrid, I’m so sorry, I should have believed you. I know I can’t take it back now but…I truly am sorry. I genuinely thought Heather was trustworthy.” 

Her eyes began to sting with tears that threatened to spill and she lifted her arm to cross her chest, clenching a fist closed over it as though to block the pain and fight the emotion inside. She didn’t want to break down in front of Hiccup and let him know just how much she had been affected by this. Taking a deep breath, she turned to look at him and just shrugged, Hiccup smiled a little. “At first I thought you were just jealous like the others said and just wanted to make Heather look bad”.

Astrid’s heart cracked a little more with that very statement. Partly because he was right about her being jealous and the fact that he hadn’t even realised that it was so much more than that. “Jealous? How about hurt that my so-called best friend forgot our plans just so he could try and impress some pretty new girl on his dragon and then believes said girl instead of me, who has been there for him since the very beginning,” Astrid said, clenching her fists. Hiccup’s eyes widened at her statement, but she was so angry she kept going. “Who stood by you when you wanted to hide Toothless from everyone? Me. Who ran into the arena to help stop Hookfang from killing you in the arena when you were trying to get everyone to believe you about dragons’? Me. Who has had your back since then and being nothing but loyal to you? Me. But when the time comes for you to do the same, you throw it back in my face! Guess I know how much our friendship really means to you,” she spat out bitterly and he flinched at her words as though she had punched him. 

Before Hiccup could say anything, Astrid spun on her heel and walked away, willing the tears to not start flowing where anyone could see. She passed Fishlegs and he gave her a sympathetic look, holding his hand out as though to comfort her, but she pretended not to notice and continued walking. She just wanted to be alone. 

She managed to keep her tears in until she got back to the barn where Stormfly was waiting. The dragon squawked as Astrid pushed past her and curled up at the back where no one would see her. “It’s ok Stormfly,” she told the concerned dragon, wiping away the tears that had managed to escape. She stood back up and grabbed the saddle to put on Stormfly, thinking a flight might help clear her head. She mounted the dragon and as they were about to take flight, the front door opened revealing her mother plus another woman. 

“Oh, hello there Lass…are you all right?” her mother asked as she stepped out of the hut, obviously noticing her red rimmed eyes. Astrid nodded and turned to look at the other woman. She was sure her name was Helga, but Helga had blonde hair like both Astrid and her mother, this woman had dark brown hair. The woman gave her a bright smile obviously not sensing Astrid’s sadness.

“Do you like what your mother did with my hair, Astrid?” she said, turning around so Astrid could see the back. Astrid blinked, it was Helga, but her blonde hair had been dyed dark brown. 

“It looks…good, but how did you do that?” Astrid asked in amazement. Both the older woman chuckled and lifted a basket that was still half filled with berries. 

“We used the juice from these berries, it won’t last long but it’s nice for a change,” said Helga. Astrid’s mind quickly went into overdrive and formulated a plan that could help the riders get the book of dragon's back from Alvin and the outcasts. It would be risky, but it was going to be the best shot they had. 

“If you don’t need those berries anymore, may I have them?” Astrid asked and Helga passed her the basket. 

“All yours, there’s plenty more up in the hills,” Helga answered cheerfully, waving them both goodbye. 

“Do I want to know what you are up to?” her mother asked, giving Stormfly a scratch on her head. 

“I promise I’ll tell you later,” Astrid replied, leaning forward and signalling to Stormfly to take off. She would need to go over the plan with the others but even if they disagreed, there wouldn’t be any other way to get the book of dragons back.  _ They have to go through with it, _ she thought stubbornly as they flew towards the arena. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you are a Heather fan. Her behaviour is necessary for this version :).


End file.
